Without Matt
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: Mattcentric. Matt is the soul and brains of the crew, but what happens when Vince fires him and then hires him again? Slash. One-shot.


They were standing outside of Vince McMahon office, discussing on who should talk to him.

"I think it should be Hunt." Said Morrison. "He's your father-in-law." He pointed out and every single one nodded.

"_Ex_-father-in-law, remember?" he took Shawn's hand in his and smiled at his boyfriend. "I say Shawn goes in. He likes you very much."

"_Liked_ me, remember?" he mimicked, raising an eyebrow. "Vote for Cena." All of them looked at the One Million Dollar Smile man, who shook his head in a negative answer. "Why not?"

"He's still mad for the BBQ sauce on Cole." Answered.

"Is there anyone to whom Vince is not mad or angry?" That was Cody, who couldn't go inside either because Vince was angry with him because he broke two of the food machines, but everyone shook his head.

"But I know someone who can help us." Everyone looked at the oldest Legacy. "Taker."

"Are you nuts?" exclaimed Evan, most the guys back upping him nodding theirs heads.

"I don't think that is a bad idea." Intervened Punk. "We all know about Taker and Matt."

Right. All of them knew that Matt and Mark had something in the past, a fling, which ended quite well, they knew that the both of them were still in contact, but they also knew that the big man missed the oldest Hardy and, for the few times they touched the subject with the ravanette, they knew it was reciprocal.

"Ok. We'll go ask Mark." Said Adam, who surprisingly, had been quieted most of the time.

Shockingly, The Undertaker agreed to help them with any problem when he heard the words "Matt" and "Coming back". None of them did actually think that he would. Blessed would be Randy for coming up with him.

And there were them, in front of their boss who was staring at them. Had his guys gone crazy or what?

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me, Vince." Mark growled: he hated repeating things. And he didn't like Vince at all either. "You need Matt to come back."

"I heard you Taker. What I don't understand is _why_ I should hire him again." He replied, playing with a pen.

"Firstly because you don't want to have a couple of wrestlers injured every week. Secondly, do you know how many people, inside and outside the company, is mad at you because you fired Matt because he was the first wrestler to say that he was gay to the press?" the others were speechless: none of them knew that The big bad Undertaker was so good with words. He was really eloquent. And convincing.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. I'm just telling you what is going to happen if the only person who is capable to control Jeff is not here." He put both of his hands on the WWE boss desk. "Do you know what happened to Ziggler three days ago? And to Jericho two weeks ago? They almost ended in hospital because of the beat up Jeffrey gave them. We had had to be three of us to pull him apart."

"Jeffrey?" he said in disbelief. He knew that he was a problematic boy, but he never gave a beaten-up outside the ring to his co-workers.

"Yes. Little Hardy is completely out of control and, as I said, there is only one person in this planet that can calm him down with a couple of words. And it's none of us."

Vince nodded, still surprised. "I'll think about it."

"No you won't. You _will_ hire Matt again. It's not an option, Vince." Glenn said from the back of the room, making everyone jump.

"And who says so?"

"Us." Answered the tallest one.

"But…"

"No buts. You'll do it or otherwise you'll be in big trouble." With that, The Big Red Machine left the room and, with him, everyone else.

One week later, Matthew Moore Hardy was standing on the hall of the headquarter of the WWE to sign his contract. He was not eager to see his boss (the one that fired him saying "I will not pay a dollar to a faggot.") but he was to see his friends. And Mark. And Jeffrey.

"Matt!" he turned around when he heard Calaway's voice.

"Mark! Hey!" he exclaimed very pleased to see that he went to welcome him. "How have…?"

He couldn't finish his sentence. Not when the oldest man had hugged him so hard that he could barely breathe.

"Damn! I missed you so much, baby." He whispered before he kissed Matt's lips without thinking that someone could see them.

First, he was in shock: he definitely didn't expect that. Then he responded to the kiss, pushing himself against Mark body and moaning softly.

"I missed you too." He said.

He stroked his cheek tenderly and the youngest pressed the big hand between his shoulder and face. They never needed words; they always knew what the other wanted and needed.

"Have you gone to Vince's office?"

"Not yet. I just arrived." He answered. "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure. But I'll stay outside. Vince is not very pleased with me right now." He said, smirking.

"God knows what you've done now." They headed to his boss office and Matt knocked on the door.

"Come on in." McMahon said.

As The Undertaker said, he waited outside until Matt came outside, along with Vince, an hour later.

"Mark." Saluted Vince.

"Vince." Spoke the green-eyed one. "Come on, Matt." He hugged him for the shoulders and smirked to the grey-haired man who looked at them stunned at the movement he made. They walked down the hallway and the one from Texas stopped once they were alone.

"Mark? What it is?" It was amazing how close they still were, even if they didn't see it each other in almost a year.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" He asked.

"Sure hon." The oldest Hardy lifted himself, hugged him, pulled him down and kissed him hungrily. "Goddamn." He murmured. "Why the hell did we split up?"

Mark laughed. This was one of the thing he _loved_ from Matt: his randomness.

"Because we only had a fling that got complicated with you in SmackDown and me in RAW so we decided to end it up before we got angry or fell in love with each other and end up like one of those Hollywood couples." He answered, still smiling.

"Well, did happen on my side."

He stared at the smallest man in disbelief: was Matt (his Matt) saying that he was in love with him? That they had been apart to avoid what both of them felt?

"Are you saying that you love me?"

"Uh-huh. I thought I made myself clear. Hey!" exclaimed when Mark scooped him up and kissed him hungrily, pressing him against the wall.

"Damn you Hardy, damn you." He whispered huskily, kissing him again. "I felt the same way. Feel." He corrected himself. "Why didn't you said anything sooner?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Didn't want to lose you." He let Matt to put his feet on the floor again.

"There you have your answer…" his brown eyes looked up at Mark. "So… Are we going out or what?"

Mark closed his eyes. After all the time they shared together he never got used to Matt confidence and straight way to ask things. But he couldn't help it: he loved the guy with all his craziness.

"Yes boy, we are going out." He was about to kiss him again when a wail stopped him.

"Matt!" Morrison.

In less than ten seconds most of the crew were with them, stealing his boyfriend (that sounded so good) from him.

"Now. Is there anyone going to tell me why Vince hired me again? Because I highly doubt that he did it because he wanted me back. So, spill." He said, looking at his best friend, who was still clung onto him. "By the way, where is my brother?" It hurt him that Jeffrey wasn't there to receive him; he thought he would be thrilled that they would be together again.

"Yeah about that…" Adam looked at him, putting his feet on the floor again. "We have some problems with Jeffy. He his completely out of control Matt; he jumps at us for nothing. Well not to us," he made a gesture to point that he meant the group that were there in that very moment "but to the rest of the guys. That's why we asked Mark to talk to Vince. Because he is the only one that McMahon listens to even if he is angry with him. And he is the scariest of all of us." Mark growled on that.

"Plus we knew that he would do anything to have you around again." All of them looked at Morrison who smirked and hugged Evan that rolled his eyes.

"Well, thanks then." Matt said while he hugged his man and who embraced him.

"Are you together?" Asked Jay at the same time he was trying to hold Adam back so he could not jump again on Matthew, who nodded. "Since when?"

"Ten minutes ago? Maybe less." Answered the one with reddish hair.

"Well, congratulations to you, guys." Said Shawn that hugged the man that was like a big brother to him and the one that was a little brother. "Do you want to…?" He couldn't finish the sentence as Ted ran to them.

"Guys! Jeff is… Darren…" He was breathing heavily. "Jeff's gonna kill him… Can't stop him."

Someone muttered "Not again Jeff" and someone else "Shit Jeff" and Matt heard some other commentaries like those.

"What was this time?" asked Paul.

"I don't exactly know. I think Young said something about Matt. I wasn't there. Randy and Cody are trying to pull him off, but ain't getting anything." He quickly explained. "And… Oh. Hey Matt." He said when he saw the brunette.

"Hey." He greeted back to the man. "Well, let's go. Guess I'll have to take care of it." He joked and everyone wondered if he could actually do it.

They knew that the Hardy boys were really close, but they had been apart for almost a year and none of them had seen the brothers together since Matt was fired. The whole crowd followed the man to the locker room, from where the screams, curses and apologies that were filling the corridors came out.

He opened the door and they all got to see the relief on the other two Legacy members. Cody ran to Glenn, who hugged him since they were kind of going out. But Jeff didn't even looked back at them.

With conviction and leaving the rest at the entrance to the room Matt walked to his baby brother.

"Jeffrey." And the youngest Hardy stopped and turned around, looking at him.

"Matty?" His voice was weak. His eyes saw him, but his mind was still processing the image in front of him. "Is it really you?"

"Yes. Com'ere." Jeff freed from his grip the other man who stepped back, and he ran towards his brother and hugging him as tight as he could, sobbing in his chest. "It's alright baby bro. I'm here again. I'm here with you." He calmly stroked his hair, kissing his forehead.

"I missed you so much Matty…" he couldn't stop crying, even knowing that his friends were looking at them. He couldn't stop.

"I did too, but no more. I promise."

The others couldn't believe it, to Matt it only took one word from his lips to make Jeff stop; they needed to be three or four to pull him apart.

"Damn Matt. He makes it look so easy." Complained Cody who was caressing a bruise on in jaw.

Young was on the floor and he tried to get out, but the voice of the one that had been his mentor stopped him.

"Don't you even think you can get away like this, Frederick!" Yelled Phil, going towards him and pulling him up. "I think you owe them an apology." He said and pointing at the two brothers, still embraced.

"But…" He started to say.

"Now." Phil growled. It was very weird to see him pissed off that much.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you or your brother." He muttered, not looking at the youngest Hardy, who was still mad at him.

"Sure you didn't." Responded sarcastically.

"Just get out here." Matt said and the Nexus member just ran out of the room. "And you." he said looking at his baby brother. "You owe them an apology as well."

Jeff shifted and looked at them shyly before speaking. He was obviously ashamed of his carrying and how he behaved towards them. He looked at his hands and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't mean to be like that with you, I just couldn't handle that Matty left. He's the only family I got and… I didn't know what to do without him by my side telling me when to stop or advising me. I promise it want happen again." He apologised to them, not daring to look up.

"We ain't mad at you Jeffrey, we know how close you two are." Everyone looked at Adam: he had being so serious and mature since one of his best friends left, it was like he wanted to take Matt's place, just to not let anyone forget him. "But don't worry, we ain't letting Matt leave again from here. At least Mark." He teased and the rest sighed, seeing that the old Adam Copeland came back.

"Damn right." Said the mentioned man.

"What? W-wait!" The colour-haired man looked at his brother with a mischievous look. "Since when are you going are you two going out?"

"Less than an hour before." Matt answered before walking to his boyfriend who kissed his forehead, making some "aww" to come out from different mouths, mainly Morrison, Adam, Bourne, Jeff and Punk.

Everyone smiled when they saw the sparkling eyes of Jeff: they knew everything was back to normal now that the oldest Hardy boy was with them again. No more problems with Jeff, Matt also knew how to control quite well the Nexus guys with Jay and Phil, Mark would be happier again which meant less injuries on the ring for them.

Yeah. Matt was definitely and absolutely their pacifier, he was like the soul (or the brains) of the place and without him everything was out of place (and not only in their characters, also in the locker room, which was a complete mess).

They couldn't live without a Papa for their Momma, which would be Phillip.

"We have some shows tonight, but tomorrow is a day off for everyone." Shawn said, hugging his lover. "What about if tomorrow we have dinner and catch up?"

"That sounds perfect to me." Mark said and the rest nodded. "And if y'all excuse us, I have a boyfriend to spoil." Said the death man and the other ones laughed.

Yeah. Everything was fine when Matthew Moore Hardy was around.


End file.
